


Et dans le rêve il y avait un autre cauchemar

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Défi Halloween, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Real or not real, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ford rêve de Bill Cipher, toujours et partout. Parfois, il est difficile de savoir si le démon vient le visiter, ou si son inconscient est juste saturé de lui.





	

Ford marche dans la forêt de Gravity Falls, Bill flottant à ses côtés. Sa Muse ne cesse de lui montrer des lieux qui, dans les temps reculés de sa dernière visite, étaient associées à des magies particulières, à des monstres, à des objets. Ford prend frénétiquement de notes sur des papiers qui se dissolvent au fur et à mesure.

Il sait qu'il rêve, mais c'est une façon agréable d'apprendre, et ce qu'il consigne ainsi restera soigneusement rangé dans sa mémoire quand il se réveillera.

Il arrive dans une clairière où le soleil est éclatant, constellée de minuscules fleurs oranges qu'il ne se rappelle avoir vues dans aucun livre de botanique. Il se penche en avant, en ramasse une. Les feuilles d'un vert sombre sont épaisses et douces sous les doigts, confortables sous ses genoux. L'odeur est énivrante.

"Les humains trouvent ça joli, pas vrai ?" demande Bill.

Cela l'est, effectivement. D'un côté, Ford en aurait espéré autre chose, surtout avec ce parfum qui lui fait tourner la tête. Mais le fait que Bill ait pensé à lui...

"Cela n'existe pas en vrai." dit le triangle d'un ton léger. "Juste pour toi, dans tes rêves."

Le coeur de Ford bat à toute vitesse quand Bill se place en face de lui, lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il est temps qu'il comprenne, n'est-ce pas ? Il est temps qu'il montre l'intelligence pour laquelle Bill l'a choisi, il est temps qu'il ose...

Il l'embrasse juste en dessous de l'oeil. Un oeil qui devient alors une bouche immense, et lui dévore les lèvres ; et Ford gémit d'amour, de plaisir, et de reconnaissance.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Bill vient le voir avec de bonnes nouvelles sur le Portail, lui explique des détails, et n'a pas un mot sur leur petite excursion de la veille.

Ford a presque du mal à écouter tant il est nerveux, se demandant ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit demander.

"Hey, Fordsy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es plus affectueux, d'habitude, quand tu ne m'as pas vu depuis longtemps !"

C'est alors que Ford comprend. Ce n'était pas Bill, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un rêve, un de ceux qui sont pure illusion, entièrement conjuré par son esprit. Il sent ses joues s'échauffer. Dans un corps astral, privé de sang, cela ne devrait pas sa voir... mais c'est le contraire, c'est un nuage de chaleur vibrante qui s'échappe de ses joues.

"Oh." dit Bill. "OH. Tu as rêvé de moi, et tu as cru que j'étais venu te voir, n'est-ce pas ?" Il lui adresse un clin d'oeil. "Je suis flatté."

Et Ford rougit plus encore, parce que Bill ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a imaginé, et sa muse sait, bien sûr qu'il sait, mais il ne lui donnera jamais ce qu'il désire tant, il est au-dessus de cela. Ford n'aura que des illusions, et il ne sait s'il doit les bénir ou les maudire...

* * *

"Oh, tu te souviens de ça !" s'exclame Bill.

Et d'un seul coup, Ford se rappelle tout.

"Pourquoi me montres-tu cela ?" demande-t-il. "Que cherches-tu ?" Quelle cruauté peut le pousser à lui montrer ses anciens sentiments, à les faire revenir aussi vivaces, pour lui briser le coeur à chaque fois ?

"Moi ? Mais non, c'est le contraire. Tu m'as appelé. Avec cette plaque, je ne peux pas te retrouver, sauf quand tu penses si fort à moi. Tu rêves de moi tout seul, entièrement tout seul. C'est mignon, vraiment."

Ford tente de se rappeler si cette scène est vraiment arrivée. Est-ce un souvenir d'un rêve passé, ou d'un rêve qu'il vient de faire ? Cela ne devrait pas être si important. Et pourtant, il se rappelle que ce moment l'a hanté.

"Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, amer. "Ce que j'ai toujours espéré de toi."

"Oh, Fordsy, non seulement je le savais, mais cette première fois était moi aussi. Tu as accepté si facilement que cela ne l'était pas. Me croiras-tu si je te dis que j'aime te rendre heureux presque autant que j'aime te faire souffrir ?"

Il ment, n'est-ce pas ? Bill ne l'a pas embrassé, Bill n'a pas... Bien sûr, il aurait eu la cruauté de jouer avec lui, ainsi et pire... mais pourquoi ?

"Par contre," continue Bill en tournoyant autour de lui, "quand je te disais que tu avais rêvé de moi depuis ton enfance, je mentais. He, je suppose que tous les petits garçons rêvent de pyramides égyptiennes qui parlent. Ou rêvent qu'on est parfois gentil avec eux. Mais non, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici. Tu étais le premier idiot venu qui a lu les bons mots dans une grotte."

Ford sait bien cela, alors pourquoi cela fait-il encore mal ? Il était si pitoyable, à rêver de n'avoir pas toujours été seul...

"Et maintenant tu essaies de me tuer. Mais cela ne doit pas forcément être comme ça, Sixer. Je me suis assez amusé avec toi, tu as duré bien plus longtemps que je le pensais. J'ai à nouveau envie de jouer à te faire sourire comme un idiot. Que tu n'es pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas survécu si longtemps. Rejoins-moi. Dis-moi où tu es, dans quelle dimension, je viendrai te chercher."

Et Ford éclate de rire, parce que c'est un piège, et ainsi, il n'a pas à donner une réponse.

* * *

Ford rit - et il s'étouffe, parce que ses poumons sont fatigués, et il est vieux.

Aussi, il a vaincu Bill. Il l'a effacé de la tête de son frère. Pour toujours.

"Dis-moi ce qui est si hilarant." lui dit Stan, sur la couchette inférieure. "Ca a intérêt à me faire rire, vu l'heure qu'il est."

Ford a un sourire embarrassé. "Non. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Vraiment."

Stan soupire. "Je suppose que je dois préférer ça aux moments où tu te réveilles en hurlant ?"

"Sans doute." dit Ford. Même s'il est certainement aussi soulagé de s'être réveillé de celui-là. Tout est enfin fini. Il est libre.

"Mais si tu t'amuses sans moi," dit Stan sur le ton de la plaisanterie, "je vais te punir." Ford l'entend se lever. Il ferait mieux de se recoucher.

"Retourne-toi !"

"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer..." commence Ford en se retournant. Il voit les mains de Stan, crispées sur les barreaux du lit. Il voit des yeux jaunes qui brillent dans le noir. Il a envie de hurler, mais sa bouche refuse de s'ouvrir.

"Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne pourras plus jamais t'amuser sans moi. Tu ne pourras plus jamais exister sans moi. C'était si facile, que ses souvenirs reviennent si vite. Tu en étais bien conscient, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ford reste paralysé, sans pouvoir parler.

"Ton frère s'est sacrifié pour te sauver, feras-tu la même chose ? Allons-y, nous pouvons le faire de la façon la plus simple. Embrasse-moi. Promets-moi d'être à moi à nouveau. Et alors je prendrai ton corps et ton esprit, et je ne toucherai plus jamais les siens. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne fera pas mal. Si tu fais des efforts, cela peut même autre aussi bon que la première fois..."

* * *

Il est sur un canapé - est-il au Mystery Shack ? - Non, il est au Manoir avec Stan et Fidds.

"Va-t-en !", crie-t-il, "va-t-en !"

"Hey." répond Stan. "Bill est mort. Il est parti. Ca va aller."

"Je ne l'ai pas embrassé sanglote Ford. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ou est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'en rêve ça compte ? Il est revenu, il est en moi..."

"C'est impossible, Sixer."

"Tais-toi ! Comment je sais que tu n'est pas lui ? Comment je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu existes vraiment ?"

Stan murmure quelques mots à Fidds. Ford sait qu'ils parlent de lui.

"Tu veux un coup de poing pour vérifier que tu es dans un rêve ?" demande-t-il.

"Et si je me réveille, qu'est-ce qui prouve que ce ne sera pas dans un autre rêve ?"

Stan le prend dans ses bras. Lui donne un très petit coup de poing qui ne sert à rien. Ford a envie de croire qu'il est rentré, que tout cela est vrai. Les sensations sont différentes. Ses orteils lui font froid. Mais tous les rêves n'étaient pas les mêmes non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

"Il est à l'intérieur de moi." dit-il. "Je le sais. Il est mort, mais il est toujours là."

Ces rêves ne viennent pas de lui. Ils sont trop cruels. Bill s'amuse. Bill lui envoie des signes, avant de revenir pour de vrai, de se moquer de ses espoirs, de sa tranquillité.

Et même s'il est vraiment mort, alors Ford porte toujours en lui son fantôme, démon des rêves devenu nuée de cauchemars dans son esprit, et jamais, plus jamais cette ombre ne le laissera seul.


End file.
